This invention relates to an exercise bicycle for exercising arms and legs, more particularly to a magnetically controlled exercise bicycle.
I disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,102 an exercise bicycle for exercising arms and legs which includes a resistance generating device. The resistance generating device of the exercise bicycle consists of a suspended wheel which has a number of generally racially extending wheel blades, which create air impedance to the rotation of the suspended wheel. The higher the rotational speed of the wheel, the greater the air impedance resisting rotation of the wheel. However, this resistance-generating device is too bulky to easily mount on the frame of an exercise bicycle.